


Quiet When I'm Coming Home

by Charmingwolf



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Car Accidents, Grief/Mourning, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmingwolf/pseuds/Charmingwolf
Summary: Arin and Dan were on a cross country road trip when the worst happens.





	Quiet When I'm Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are based on real people. 
> 
> Do not harrass those grumps 
> 
> This fic is best read while listening to "when the Part is over" by Billie Eilish

Arin walked into the house he and Dan had shared for five years. He struggled with the duffle bag full of what could be salvaged and clothes he was brought. His arm was in a cast that would stick around for another month before getting taken off. 

The bag hit the ground as he toed his shoes off and put them next to the others. He tried not to think about the other shoes… shoes he would have to pick up someday and never put back. 

Making his way to the bathroom, he wiped his eyes, took a deep breath and adjusted his arm. The mirror was in his face first. It showed the yellowing bruises on his face. The small scratches and the big stitches. His hair had been shaved on one side, scars running across his scalp. 

His good hand reached up to lightly trace the scattered lines only to flinch back. His fingers gripped the sink until his knuckles turned white. A knot in his throat started to form for the first time in days. Arin took a deep breath to push the knot down but it only grew bigger until it moved behind his eyes. Small tears collected and fell in quick succession. Small needle pricks of pain followed on his cheeks as his face scrunched up to stop the flow. 

The crying couldn't be stopped. It wouldn't stop until the day he got back on the couch and lived life again.

Like Dan would want. 

~~

The air was still and yet moving. It was hard to tell. Arin opened his eyes to feel glass crinkle on the side of his face. It didn't hurt. He just felt it. He pushed the airbags out of the way and reached toward the passenger seat. The space that was once curly hair was now thick with the smell of gas and blood. 

Arin didnt think about it. He reached over and unbuckled Dan as best he could before going for the only opening in the turned over car he could find. The window next to him. He used all his strength to break the glass enough to crawl through. 

He got clear of the car and breathed heavily for a couple of seconds. Where were they? Who had hit them? What happened? 

The panic that Dan was still in the car pushed the questions to a halt. He pushed himself to his feet. His right arm hanging limp at his side. 

“Dan!” He yelled as he got to the other side of the car. “Dan Wake up!” he banged on the glass until it broke into his arm. He shook his partner. “Dan!? Come on get out of the car!” He begged as the pain started to catch up with him. Just enough that it hurt to drag his partner out of the car. 

Arin got Dan about two feet away from the car after what felt like hours of work. His arm was broken and as he looked at the bloodied mass that was Dan’s face and body, he started to cry. 

“Ill ill fix you… come on just a little longer the ambulance has to be here soon.” He begged as he ripped his shirt to stuff any bleeding spots.

“Dan.” He pleaded through his tears. “Come on, please. This isn't the end come on!!” 

The angry yelling that was he trademark cracked. Tears going faster and faster down his glass covered face until…. 

Arin Hanson was in the hospital. Alone. 

~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please comment and kudis if you want more of anything!!
> 
> Aristotlecoyote.tumblr.com


End file.
